"Na obozie" 16.Ratunek
Szesnasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *Dawid *Marcin Fabuła Fineasz Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk lasera. Spojrzałem w kierunku Izabeli… Miała czerwone oczy… Przez chwilę mojej nie uwagi ten z którym walczyłem nacisnął jakiś guzik, który uwolnił Izabelę z sznurów. -Bierz ich- krzyknął w jej kierunku. Spojrzałem na Izę szła z moim kierunku. Samanta zaczęła się z nim bić, a ja pobiegłem do Izy, chciała mnie schwytać ale ja uskoczyłem, złapałem ją za ramiona tak by nie mogła ruszać rękami i zacząłem krzyczeć. -Izabello otrząśnij się!- wołałem- nie słuchaj ich!- nagle coś mnie napadło- Iza, nie rób mi tego! Ja cię kocham! Ja cię naprawdę kocham! I wiem, że ty też, Iza! Otrząśnij się!- ona stała jedynie bez ruchu wpatrzona ślepo w ścianę za mną, bezradnie zsunąłem się na podłogę, życie bez Izabeli nie było życiem. -F… Fineasz…- usłyszałem moje imię, podniosłem głowę. Oczy Izabeli nie były już czerwone, były niebieskie, a Iza stała jakby w szoku. -Izabela!- chwyciłem ją w ramiona, mogłem ja tak trzymać wieki. -Fineasz? Co się stało???- spytała zdezorientowana. -Nie pamiętasz? Ci dwaj- wskazałem bijących się- zahipnotyzowali cię jakimś dziwnym promieniem. -Naprawdę? Nie pamiętam nic po tym jak zaczęliście się bić… -Nieważnie, całe szczęście, że wróciłaś- przytuliłem ja jeszcze raz. -Też się cieszę, ale chyba przydało by się im pomóc- Iza wskazała bijących się. -Ym… faktycznie… mam plan… poczekaj chwilkę- więzłem kilka przedmiotów leżących pod ręką, złożyłem je, znalazłem źródło prądu, i stworzyłem coś na wygląd paralizatora. Zaszedłem od tyłu do bijących się i sparaliżowałem wrogów. -Fineasz świetny pomysł- zawołał Ferb wstając z podłogi- tylko co my teraz z nimi zrobimy??? -Właśnie, nie możemy ich tak zostawić- podeszła Iza. -Może uwięzimy ich w lochach- zaproponowała Sam, wszyscy popatrzeliśmy na nią zdziwieni- no co, przecież gdzieś tu muszą mieć więzienie. -Pomysł dobry, ale przecież muszą coś jeść…- podpowiedziała Iza. -Na ten okres… zanim czegoś nie wymyślimy… będą mogli być w lochach… chyba mam nawet pomysł na maszynę, która mogłaby im dawać jedzenie…- zaproponowałem. -Skoro tak, to bierzmy się do roboty!- zachęciła Izabela. Izabela Gdy znaleźliśmy lochy, i zanieśliśmy tam Marcina i Dawida, i gdy Fineasz z Ferbem skończyli swoją maszynę ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Zauważyłam, że jest z nami jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna, do tej pory się nie przywitałam, wiec może uczynię to teraz. Podeszłam do owej brązowowłosej. -A tak w ogóle to cześć jestem Izabela- przywitałam się -Miło mi poznać, Serafina, dla przyjaciół Seri, siostra Samanty- wyjaśniła -Bardzo ładne imię -Dzięki- dalej szliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o najróżniejszych rzeczach. Gdy doszliśmy do namiotu od razu położyliśmy się spać, byliśmy zmęczeni ważeniami całego wieczoru. Obudziłam się i postanowiłam wyjść na dwór, przejść się na świeżym powietrzu i trochę się zastanowić nad tym co dotychczas przeżyłam na obozie. Jak dobrze było znowu zobaczyć obóz w świetle dnia. Szłam w stronę jeziora, Lae z domu opiekunów wyszedł pan Teodor. Zmierzając w moim kierunku powiedział. - Izabello, widzę, że już wyzdrowiałaś- z początku nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale po chwili odgadłam, że Fineasz z Ferbem, żeby ukryć moją nieobecność pewnie powiedzieli, że zachorowałam. -Tak, czuję się znacznie lepiej. -Wspaniale, bo zaplanowałem na dzisiaj spływ kajakami na rzece płynącej w lesie. -Zatem nie mogę się doczekać- powiedziałam i odeszłam w stronę jeziora. Słońce jeszcze nie wyłoniło się zza horyzontu. Do śniadania zostały jakieś dwie godziny. Postanowiłam usiąść na molo i poczekać do tego czasu. Myślałam tak o tym co dotychczas wydarzyło się na obozie, i uzmysłowiłam sobie, że gdyby nie historyjka pana Teodora, to pewnie teraz nie byłabym Wodną Damą, nie byłabym wczoraj uwięziona w jaskini… I pewnie nadal nie powiedziałabym Fineaszowi co do niego czuję… W sumie to nawet nie wiem, czy Fineasz słyszał to co wtedy powiedziałam… No i fakt, że jeśli nie usłyszał, to Samanta mogła wygadać… w sumie bym się nie zdziwiła, zawsze próbowała działać na moją korzyść, nawet jeśli ja tego nie chciałam. Naprawdę zaskakujące jest jak ja się zaprzyjaźniłam z Samantą… Nie wiem jak wrócę do normalnego życia gdy przyjdzie koniec obozu… No, i pozostaje kwestia Angeli… Na pewno zawsze będzie dążyła do tego by odebrać mi Fineasza. A co jeśli Fineasz wie o moich uczuciach? Co jeśli nie dopuści do siebie Angeli… Wtedy będę miała nie mały problem… Angela będzie próbowała mnie zlikwidować raz na zawsze… Jeśli posunie się za daleko, to będzie mogła mnie uśmiercić… A tego bym raczej nie chciała… Cóż pozostaje mi jedynie wiara w to, że Angela pogodzi się z swoim losem i nie będzie mi już zatruwać życia… Gdy tak siedziałam i rozmyślałam usłyszałam za sobą kroki, odwróciłam się, to był Fineasz. Podszedł i usiadł obok mnie. -Co robisz Izabello- spytał. -Siedzę i wpatruję się w wschód słońca- odpowiedziałam. -Pięknie tu- powiedział Fineasz rozglądając się po okolicy jakby zastanawiając się czy coś powiedzieć- Izabello- w końcu zaczął- czy… czy ty… czy chciałabyś być moja dziewczyną?- spytał wpatrując się w moje oczy. -Tak! Tak chcę!- odpowiedziałam uradowana. -Naprawdę- powiedział Fineasz jakby z niedowierzaniem. -O niczym innym nie marzę- odpowiedziałam zapewniając. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Twarze zaczęły zbliżać się do siebie. Nasze usta spotkały się i zaczęliśmy się całować. Wtem usłyszeliśmy głos zza pleców. -F… Fineasz?- powiedział cicho głos, gwałtownie obróciliśmy się i ujrzeliśmy Angelę, wpatrywała się w jakby widziała trupa, była blada, a w rękach trzymła bukiecik. Kategoria:Odcinki